kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Spartacus
Spartacus is one the adoptive sons of Fortuna and the leader of the Pankration team during the DofD tournament. Personality He is shown to be a very kind, calm, religious person who despite his great power hates fighting. Apperance Spartacus is a tall and muscular man with pale curly long hair bonded in a ponytail. He has light eyes and a scar on the right of his face from the eye to the cheeck. While fighting he dresses himself as a Gladiator. Plot DofD Tournament Arc Spartacus is one of the first figthers met by Kenichi Shirahama during the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament. Despite his aura remarkes his strength he immediatly befriends Kenichi due to his positive and gentle personality leading Kenichi to think that he is the only normal person in this tournament besides him. During the tournament he and his team are first seen fighting in a battle royale against the Brazilian Jiujitsu team. Spartacus directed two members to finish one member at a time, effectively robbing the enemy team of its manpower, though Kenichi notes that each member could have easily defeated one on his or her own. Furthermore, Spartacus became frantic when he so much as saw a scratch on a team member's arm, requesting it to be healed and calling for a doctor when the guard refused to heal it on grounds that it was a light injury. The reason for this is due to the Pankration team's past, they were all slaves that were sold to Fortuna who made them fight and kill each other only for his entertainment, so they try to do their best as they wish to not lose anybody on their team and wish to win the tournament in order to win their freedom. The Pankration team plans to escape the island, but are spotted by Kenichi and Miu making Spartacus charging Miu believing that the two have come to stop them from escaping but they both end saving Kenichi and Octavia from a fall. Then Kenichi and Miu listen their story and promise to help them in their escape. Immediatly after the Pankration team meets Sho Kano, who helps them escape on one of Fortuna's boats and takes Spartacus's ponytail to fake their deaths at his hand. 'Powers & Abilities' * Vast Ki: Even by merely shaking the hands with Spartacus, the opponent can sense that he posses a great level of Ki. *'Expert Tactician': Spartacus his an expert tactician as shown when he orders his team to defeat the Brazilian Jiujitsu's team with great ease. First, he took an impenetrable defensive stance and then decreasing their numbers until for every enemy left there were two members of the Pankration team ready to finish them. *'Enhanced Strength': Spartacus is able to defeat most enemies with only few punches sending them into a K.O. *'Enhanced Defense': Spartacus defense stance along with the other memebers of the Pankration team is so strong that he can attack and defend practically in the same time. *'Enhanced Speed': Spartacus was able to immediately reach Miu when she was spying on them despite the fact that she was on the roof of a 3 floor building and he was situated on the ground floor. Category:Pankration Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Male Category:Disciple